Lost In Deep Thought
by Owl Always Love Owls
Summary: WONT BE FINISHED FOR A WHILE IM GOING TO NORFOLK ISLAND ! REVIEWS PLEASE! -- suck at summaries -- slash AlvinXSimon dont like it dont read it -- SEXUAL ACTIVITY
1. The kiss

Simon sat there, reading, just reading, nothing more, nothing less. Yet Alvin found himself not able to stop staring. Simon's golden complection not allowing him to look away.

He had never noticed how _sexy_ his brother was until now. His hair shining in the bright summer sunlight. And his hazel eyes so clear, yet so...private...it was almost a puzzle to figure out anything.

He found himself unable to look away, whilst a million emotions rand through his body.  
One of which was an urge to meet his lips with his brothers again. To explore each corner of his mouth and really taste him. But he fought back the urge not wanting to risk the possibility of Simon not wanting to return the feelings.

He had felt this for a while now. Almost 3 months now.  
It was only 3 months in fact that he had accidentaly kissed him.  
The urge was not there, it was as if acting on impulse. He had felt no feelings towards him before that kiss. It was as if random. But within the breif moment that his lips crashed into his, he had felt so powerful, and vulnerable at the same time.

He suddenly realized that his body had become tense, and hot, and his breathing had become heavier and deeper at just remembering the moment.  
Now the urge was stronger and he had to use all his control to resist the temptation to force his lips onto his and push him up against the wall until their bodies brushed each others.  
He wanted to explore his entire body, feel every curve of every muscle, every bone that is possible to feel without hurting him, but ,oh god, he wanted to explore not only every part of his visible skin, no he wanted to explore _every_ part of his body.

He could feel his member hardening at the thought of himself entering him. His body tensed up, and he licked his lips at the thought of his mouth covering his member and really tasting him to the full. His urge was now stronger than ever. He found it very hard to contain it.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked him seeing his body tense up like it had, it had him worried and somewhat hopeful.

"What's wrong?"

"oh um... nothing."Alvin answered blushing slightly, he hadn't meant for him to see him staring.

"It's not nothing" he simply stated.

"I know your lying, I can tell. I know you" he said coming closer to him.  
Alvin backed away slightly trying to resist the powerful urge to make his lips crash to his. To let their tongues dance to the sound of passion.  
But Simon kept moving toaward him. Not letting him escape.

"Tell me what's wrong" He said.

"No." he answered

"It wasn't a question, now tell me what's wrong, you were staring right at me." Simon said moving closer and closer. Until he was backed up against the wall.

He placed his hand either side of Alvin's head, and their lips were now inches apart.

"So." Simon said coming closes to where their lips were only milimetres apart. "Why were you staring at me?"

Alvin could feel his brothers breath tickle his face. And he stared into his brother hazel, seductive eyes.

Suddenly he couldn't control his urge anymore and so he let it take over, crashing his lips onto his brothers and pushing him down onto the bed right behind them.

Once he was on top, he broke the kiss, and opened his eyes to see see his brother staring back at him.

"That's why" Alvin said finally answering Simons question. Simon smiled and his hand carressed Alvin's cheek, slithering behind his neck and the he pulled his brother down for another passionate kiss.


	2. Almost

"Alvin"

"ALVIN!"

"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!!!"Dave called.

"Coming Dave!" Alvin called from Simons room. He got off his brother and quickly pulled his shirt back on as Simon did the same.

"Oh man were just starting to get somewhere" Simon complained, and at that Alvin turned around and smiled.

"What?" His brother asked. Alvin leaned in closer and planted a small peck on Simons cheek before walking out of the room.

Acouple of seconds later Simon walked out of the room as well.  
Quickly walking down the stairs and thinking of what had happened moments before. He came down into the kitchen to see Theodore and Dave in the kitchen, and Alvin settign up the table in the other room.  
So Simon decided that while his brother and Dave were distracted in the kitchen, he would go have some fun with Alvin.  
He walked into the dining room quietly behind his unaware brother and slowly snakes his arms around his waist and then moves his hands around his chest feeling his every curve.  
At this Alvin shudders with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?"  
Simon whispers seductively into Alvins ear while moving his hands down to his waist, and then around his thighs moving closer and closer to Alvins hardening member. Alvin nods. But then to their dismay they hear Theodore's and Dave's conversation about kitchen ware grow closer, and so they part both blushing intensely.

Alvin quickly set up the rest of the table and sat down at his place, next to Simon. Simon did the same. Though when he sat down he felt a hand snake onto his lap and feel around his private area.  
He blushed slightly and snuck a peek at Alvin though the corner of his eye before Dave and Theodore entered the room.

"So," Dave started trying to make conversation over the quiet dinner."What did you two do while Theo and I were out shopping today?" he asked looking toward Alvin and Simon.  
Both chipmunk blushed slightly before Alvin spoke up.

"Oh nothing" he said sneeking a quick glance at his brther and turning back before anybody had noticed.

Later that night, as Simon was getting ready for bed, Alvin came around and wrappe dhis hands around Simons waist. Then stretched upward until he could just tickle his brother neck with his breath. He then turned his head and started nibbling at his brothers neck, each nibble getting slighlty harder than the one previous, leaving a mark on Simons neck.  
Simon shuddered as Alvin did this, of course Alvin didnt know how much this was turning Simon on, but he wasnt about to let him find out. They couldnt risk their love making whilst Theodore and Dave were in the house.  
An so he tried to pull away from Alvin. However his brotehr wouldnt have it and snaked his hand around Simons neck and pulled him in. Oncetheir lips had crashed together Alvin immediatly took advantage of his brothers surprised state of mind, sliding his tongue inside his sweet mouth.  
Once Simon felt the invasion, he no longer tried to pull away but instead forced his own tongue to fight in battle over dominance of his mouth.  
And so their tongues danced once again to the sound of passion, each fighting for dominance and neither winning, soon Alvin became tired of this war and so instead pushed Simon onto the bed behind them and then hopped on top of him on all fours.  
He looked down and saw his brothers member hardening and so took advantage of it, snaking his hand slowly into Simons pants and grabbign his now fully hard cock.

"No Alvin" Simon said, trying to slide out from Alvins grip, though it didnt work, Alvin, though smaller, was alot stronger than his brother and was holding him down.

"uh-uh-uh" Was all Alvin said before he started pumping his brothers member and crashing their lips together again trying to claim his brothers mouth.

His hand moved at the same rhythm of his tongue so as his tongue explored more of Simons mouth more quickly, his hand started to pump Simons hard cock faster and harder, but still never fraying from their rhythm, the rhythm of their love.

Suddenly to their dismay they heard Daves foot steps coming closer and so the jumped apart, Alvin landing on the floor, and both quickly jumed into bed and grabbed a book as if to make it look like they had been reading all along.  
Then Dave opened the door and said "Bedtime fellas', night' "

"Night Dave"  
Alvin and Simon chorused, and layed their heads down, as Dave closed the door.

"That was close Alvin" Simon breathed as he sat up, and Alvin just sat up and smirked.

"But we almost got away with it" he said before laying down again.

"Yeah" Simon whispered to himself, laying down himself on his pillow. "Almost".


	3. Our Dirty Little Secret

Simon awoke the next morning, to the strangest feeling.  
It felt as if someone was punching him in his stomach, he suddenly sat upright, and then he could feel last nights dinner backing up his throat, he ran to the bathroom and knocked frantically on the door.

"Ocupied!!" called a voice as if singing, and even though it sounded different, Simon knew Alvins voice anywhere.

"Let me in ! I'm going to barf!" He cried. However it was the wrong thing to do. He felt the vomit crawling up his throat, he could now taste it in his mouth. It was foul. He smacked his hand onto his mouth in order the keep it tame and not unleash and river of vomit all over the carpet.  
Then Alvin opened the door, a huge smirk spread across his face. Simon pushed past and ran straight for the toilet, uncovering his mouth and, well you probably get the rest.

Alvin stood behind him the whole time Simon was barfing, patting him on the back like a brother, and wrapping his arms around his waist after like a lover. He kissed Simons head and said

"It's going to be ok bro." Simon then layed his head back into Alvins arms, and closed his eyes, not falling asleep, but just lying there eyes closed in his lovers (and brothers) arms, feeling as safe and secure as ever.  
Simon opened his eyes to see Alvins and once their eyes connected, the sick feeling had suddenly vanished. Just POOF gone.  
And so, relcuntantly, he slid out of his brothers grp and proceeded to the sink where he washed himself up, and rinced his mouth out. Alvin was still sitting on the floor where he had been holding him, just sitting there, watching his brother.  
Simon looked around and saw this.

"Alvin?" he asked, trying to get his brothers attention, though he knew he kinda already had it.  
Simon walked closer only to see that Alvins eyes were misty, which meant he was off with the fairies.  
Simon stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to get Alvin back to reality it was kinda creepy having him stare at him like this. Then he thought of something.

"Hey Alvin i hope you dont mind, i kind of told Dave about, us." Simon said putting on and apologetic look. Then Alvin suddenly snapped back to reality and glared feircly at Simon, it was as if a death glare. So harsh it made Simon shiver slightly.

"YOU WHAT ?!" he barked. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I WOULDNT MIND THAT!?"  
Simon was now starting to chuckle slightly he decided to play on and see how far it went.

"HOW COULD YOU SIMON!?" Alvin screamed at him. But then he saw Simon chuckle and immediatly knew something was up.

"Whats so funny? And dont say that Dave didnt mind cause' we both know he would mind just as much as i would mind if you told anyone" He said reffering to the screaming frenzy, about 5 seconds prior to present.

"Like i would tell Dave, Alvin, i wouldnt tell anyone." Simon said coming closer to him than he already was. This made Alvin tense up. This Simon could see, and still he kept moving closer and closer as Alvin kept moving back.  
When Alvin hit hi back against the wall, Simon put both handsaround his waist and pulled him in so that their lips were centremetres apart from each other.  
And then it was Alvin who decided to close the gap, making their lips meet for a simple yet romantic kiss.  
But that hardly lasted long, they were just as sex-crazed as each other and both wanted control, as much as they wanted each other. So their lips met again except this time their tongues would fight. People did always say _ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR_.  
However Simon didnt think it was fair or funny of his brother to trip him so that Alvin was on top. In fact he wouldnt have it, so Simon flipped Alvin over, and crashed their lips together again letting their tongues resume the battle for dominance over ones mouth.  
Alvin actually didnt mind being subdued but he wasnt about to let Simon know, so he TRIED to flip him again until Simon said,

"Cmon' let me have this one, please?" and stared into his eyes with the _PUPPY DOG FACE_, which he knew Alvin couldnt resist.

"Fine, but itll be my turn tonight." Alvin said.

"Deal" Simon replied smiling, and then he slowly leant down again and kissed his brother sweetly, and this time slowly letting their tongues slide into each other mouths, instead of crashing into battle.  
Then he slowly slithered his hand up Alvins shirt, and felt every part of his chest. His prefectly formed six pack, his perfectly shaped hips and waist, but then one thing on his chest caught his attention.  
Alvin perfectly hard, nipple.  
Simon decided to try something hed never done before, he leant down and start to lick Alvins nipple, then slowly sucking it, occasionally nibbling it.  
While he was doing this one hand was helping him keep balance agains the floor whilst the other was still feeling his every muscle and curve.  
Then his hand started slithering down to Alvins penis, or that area anyway, feeling around it and his penis as well.  
And then just as it was getting good.

_KNOCK KNOCK KOCK!  
_

"Fellas'?" They heard Dave call. "Simon? Alvin? Are you in there?"  
The two chipmunks immediatly froze then Simon called out

"Yeah Dave we're in here" he said quickly getting off Alvin going over to the sink, grabbing Alvin brush and tossing it to him, then grabbing his own tooth brush. Dave walked in and saw what looked like, Alvin brushing his hair and Simon brushing his teeth.  
Dave just stood there, at the doorway, a confused look drowning his face.

"Why would you need the door closed if you're just doing that?" he asked, he did have a point. Brushing your hair and teeth weren't exactly the things you need to do in private.

"Oh uhm..I was vomiting earlier, and i didnt really want anyone to see, so i asked Alvin to close the door." Simon said trying to cover up.

"Alvin was there while you were vomiting?" Dave asked.

"I was in here before him, when he said he had to barf, i let him in" Alvin made up quickly, though it wasn't comletely made up.

"Well, when you two are finished meet me downstairs alright? Oh and Simon if you feel sick again tell me alright we'll go get you checked out" Dave added before walking out.  
Simon and Alvin let out the long breath they'd been holding, and glanced sheepishly at each other. Simon quickly brushed his teeth, and Alvin rushed his hair, for once in his life.  
But just as Simon was about to walk out, Alvin grabbed his arm and swung him around.  
He looked Simon straight in the eye.

"You didnt _really_ tell anyone about, _us_? Did you?" Alvin asked, still looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course not! You think im an idiot?" Simon answered, and at his answer Alvin smiled.

"Good" He said "This is _our_ secret Alvin" Simon said.

"No, Simon, its our _dirty_ little secret" Alvin replied, and at that they both smiled before quickly sharing a passionate kiss and walking out of the bathroom, both with wide grins stretced across their faces and a spark in their eyes.


	4. Nightmares, and Truths

**HEY SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING, BEEN THROUGH A ROUGH TIME AND THEN I WENT ON A HOLIDAY TO NORFOLK ISLAND SO I COULDNT POST ANYTHING THERE!**

**SORRY THIS IS SHORT MORE WILL BE COMING SOON !**

**tell if theres any mistakes ! i had to sneak-write this at night. which i will be doing alot lately.**

_HIS FIST WAS CLECNCHED, BLOOD PUMPING THROGH HIS BODY, ALVIN WOULD FEEL IT. HE FACE WAS BRUNIGN WITH UNIMAGINABLE ANGER. HE GLARED DOWN AT THE CRIPPLED FIGUR IN FRONT OF HIM.  
SIMON LOOKED UP, FEAR COVERING HIS BRUISED FACE, TERARS DROWNING HIS BLACK EYES, AND HEART-BREAK DWELLING IN THE MIDST OF HIS PAIN.  
ALVIN WAS SUDDENLY HORRIFIED ON THE INSIDE AT WHAT HE HAD DONE TO HIS BROTHER, HIS LOVER. BUT STILL FIST CLENCHED HE RAISED HIS ARM READY TO STRIKE AT THE WEAK AND HELPLESS SIMON-_

"AAAHHH" Alvin scraemed as he suddenly sat up-right gasping for breath. Tears dwelled within his eyes; ready to burst.

His eyes scanned the room, seraching for truth, that it was all a nightmare.  
Then his eyes settled on a faint outline of a figure also sitting upright in Simons bed. The sky-blue eyes peircing through the darkness and meeting with his.

"Is everything alright Alvin?"

Alvin, ddint reply he just looked at the worried face of his brother, yet all he saw was the horrifying image, from his nightmare.

Alvin got up and walked over to Simon's bed. He just sat there, staring; Simon looked deep into his eyes to try and figure out the puzzle named Alvin, whether it was a 10, 100 or even 1000 piece puzzle he didn't know but was determined to figure it out one way or another.

He stared further into the horrified chipmunks eyes, however looking into Alvins eyes this time, he didnt see passion, but fear.

Alvin was so complicated, sometimes like a book, easy to read, and other times like a puzzle, you have the pieces but until you put them together, you have no idea what the picture will look like.  
Right now, though he was both, Simon read in his eyes that he was traumatised. However he just didnt know what had frightened the little chipmunk.

"Tell me what you're afraid of Alvin" Simon whispsered, concern in his eyes. But his concern grew higher as he saw tear drown his brothers eyes and stream a river down his cheeks.  
He wiped each teardrop from his face. Then lightly pecked Alvins lips.

Alvin stared inot Simon's now worried eyes, and remembered his horrifying nightmare. He started to sob, seeing or even imagining his brother, his LOVER, like that, brought tears to his eyes.

But to imagine _himself_ doing that to Simon, not only made him cry an ocean of tears, but broke his heart into a million pieces. Just thinking about Simon HIS Simon, hurt like that, was enough to break it right now.

"I dont wnat to hurt you" was all Alvin said before bursting out crying.

Simon pulled him into a strong and firm hug, holding him close to his heart.

"Alvin, whats wrong?" Simon asked utterly confused and worried now.

"Simon, I think, no I know, I'm...I mean I-"

"Just spit it out Alvin"Simon interrupted

"Iloveyou" Alvin babbled at almost the speed of of light, which left Simon dumb-founded.

"What?" He asked

"I love you, or atleast Im _in_ love with you..."Alvin said.

At his words, Simon was shocked. His face went blank and his jaw dropped a fraction before he snapped out of his thoughts and stared deep into Alvins hazel eyes and said,

"I love you too, or atleast Im _in_ love with you, Alvin. I dont think Id ever want to be with anyone else"

"I dont want to hurt you Simon" Alvin whimpered, ears dropping from his drowned eyes.

"Ssshhh...Alvin" Simon said wiping tears from Alvins face and lightly caressing his cheek."You wont hurt me."

"How do you know?" Alvin whimpered again.

Simon leaned in, and lightly but romantically brushed his lips against Alvins; then once broken he whispered into Alvins ear so lightly,

"I just know" And then kissed him again. Alvin wrapped his arms around Simons neck and pulled him in deepening the kiss.

Simons tongue lightly traced the bottom of Alvins lip, and Alvin gladly opened his mouth.

Simon tasted every inch of Alvins mouth and tongue, and felt every inch and curve of his perfectly formed body; before Alvin pulled Simpon by then on top of him so that Simon was on all fours.

Tonight, he wanted to be subdued.

Tonight, he wanted to be the prey instead of the predator.

Tonight instead of wanting Simon to be _his_, he wanted to be _Simons_.


	5. A Big Breakfast

**THE TITLE BASICALLY SAYS IT ALL, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LIKE A FEW HOURS AFTER.**

**IF THERE ARE ANY REQUESTS MESSAGE ME**

**REVIEWS PELASE :)**

The next morning, Simon awoke to the smell of burning toaster waffles. He quickly jumped out of bed and scurried down the stairs to the kitchen to which he found a heap of mess and smoke filling out the room and the fire alarm sounding sending an annoying ringing sound all through the house.

"AAALLLVVVIIINNN!!!!" Simon screamed, and ran to the toaster and turned it off. At that second Alvin ran in screaming

"WHAT?!"

To which Simon glared at him.

"How could you _not _hear that fire alarm?" He asked anger raging inside him. Alvin blushed intensely and simply replied.

"Because..."

"Because? BECAUSE? BECAUSE WHAT?"

"Because, it was a good way to get you out of bed."

"Get me out of bed for what?" Simon asked confused.

"For this" Alvin replied grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dining room were there was a complete breakfast buffet, on a side table that Alvin had obviously set up, and on the main dining table there was sets of plates and cutlery and cups of different sizes. The curtains had been closed for privacy, so the room was relatively dark, but that didnt bother Simon.

He was just amazed Alvin went to this much trouble.

"So...do you like it?" Alvin asked snapping Simons eyes back to him. Simon saw that Alvin was still blushing, and smiled.

"I love it" He answered.

"I love that you went to all this trouble, it must have taken you hours." He said.

"Not when you get up at 3 in the morning" Alvin said grinning widely, and walking over to a chair and pulling out for Simon like a gentleman would do for a lady in a restaurant.

"Oh Ha Ha" Simon mocked, but took the invitation anyway, however before he sat down he quickly pecked Alvin on the cheek and smiled.

Alvin returned the smile and sat down at his place, right across from Simon.

They ate breakfast and as they were cleaning up Simon asked Alvin,

"Why did you do this?"

"Because..." He replied

"I really hate these one word answers"

"Too bad"

"Alvin..."

"What that was two words!"

He protested to which Simon chuckled, put down the dish he was washing and took a seductive step towards Alvin.

"Seriously, whyd you do all this?"

"Because...I told you last night...or dont you remember?" Alvin asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Simon thought confused for a moment and then the memory returned to him. Alvin had told him he was in love with him, and now he wanted to prove it.

"Alvin, you dont have to prove you love me. I believe you, and I love you too." Simon said, and placed a gentle kiss on his brothers lips.

"I know, I just...I dont know..." He started. Simon could see his eyes struggle to stay open, then, being up since three in the morning, he must be tired; especially after making that huge breakfast.

"Alvin go to sleep, I'll finish up here" Simon said, and picked up the dish he was washing before and started at it again.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked, he was always so caring when it came to Simon.

"Yes. I'll wake you up in half an hour, so that we can get your sleeping patterns back in oder"

And with that Alvin walked up stairs, his legs as tired as the rest of his body, however his heart leaping at the fact that Simon had liked his breakfast.

As Alvin lay on his bed, his lack of energy slowly overtaking him, his mind ran with thoughts of Simon, flashbacks through the years came to vision in his mind, and even through the memories of their many fights and tantrums, all Alvin could think was how much he had really fallen in love with Simon.

And then sleep over took him...


End file.
